


I'm Here

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun siempre era más del tipo observador. Callado en un principio, analizando a la otra persona, dejando que otros entablaran la conversación para después unirse él de manera tímida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joker_coker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=joker_coker).



Sehun siempre era más del tipo observador. Callado en un principio, analizando a la otra persona, dejando que otros entablaran la conversación para después unirse él de manera tímida. Se podía decir que le costaba abrirse nada más conocer a una persona. Chanyeol era todo lo contrario. Se acercaba a la gente con una seguridad de la que él carecía en ese tipo de situaciones; una gran sonrisa que parecía apartar cualquier miedo que atreviese acercarse a él; una confianza en su grave voz que a veces Sehun envidiaba, pero sólo a veces.  
  
Sí, Chanyeol era todo lo contrario a él. Demasiado alegre, demasiado ruidoso, demasiado todo. O al menos así lo solían describir todos. Pero Sehun simplemente lo veía como un chico atrapado en un mundo que a veces giraba demasiado rápido para él y al que intentaba acostumbrarse continuamente. Ese mundo que Sehun dejaba que girase, observando cómo se movía, entrando en él en el momento preciso con la misma sincronización de una entrada en el escenario. Hacía entonces su presentación y volvía al fondo, observando de nuevo. Chanyeol lo que hacía era sonreír, hablar, bromear, girando continuamente en esa espiral de colores y formas que era el mundo y el día a día. Una hiperactividad en el cuerpo que superaba a cualquiera y una torpeza en sus movimientos inigualable.  
  
Sehun reía en presencia de Luhan. Se sentía cálido, tímido, sus mejillas picándole cuando Joonmyun le decía que había hecho un buen trabajo. Fuerte cuando practicaba una coreografía con Jongin a solas, los bajos de la música retumbando en su cuerpo. Frente a Chanyeol, no sabía muy bien qué sentía, ni siquiera sabía cómo actuar en realidad. Simplemente hacía lo que mejor se le daba, observar. La mirada desviándose por encima del libro que estaba leyendo, de la figura del coreógrafo dando explicaciones o de su vaso de bubble tea. Baekhyun se burlaba de él por ello cuando le pillaba, una frase al oído que tenía como intención picarle, seguida de una sonrisa picaresca. Sehun simplemente le ignoraba en cada uno de sus intentos para decepción del otro.  
  
Notaba que Chanyeol siempre estaba haciendo algo. Jugando con Baekhyun en la consola, gritándole a la pantalla cuando perdía, sonriendo confiado cuando veía que iba a ganar. Pasando tiempo con el  _duizhang_ hablando sobre música, compartiendo anécdotas. Tocando la guitarra con Kyungsoo o practicando su beatbox en compañía de Jongdae. Se iba a dormir con el comportamiento de un niño pequeño, refunfuñón y poniendo caras; despertándose con una sonrisa en la cara y un abrazo al primer miembro medio dormido con el que se cruzaba de buena mañana.  
  
Pero Chanyeol, con esa eterna y contagiosa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba, ocultaba en el fondo otra persona. En realidad todos lo hacían, la vida de idol prácticamente les obligaba a ello. Dos personalidades, diferenciadas como el día y la noche. En algunas personas la diferencia no era tan grande, sobre todo entre los _sunbaes._  Pero en Chanyeol a veces lo era de manera abismal incluso entre ellos, en familia. A lo mejor el resto no lo veía, pero él sí. Lo veía en la manera en que a veces desviaba la mirada de la conversación y se quedaba mirando fijamente a la pared para sonreír despreocupado al momento siguiente, en cómo a veces desaparecía y nadie sabía bien dónde estaba, en cómo al sentarse todos en la sala apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Baekhyun y simplemente cerraba los ojos.  
  
Veía el cansancio que seguramente le atenazaba cuerpo y mente, el cual intentaba siempre ocultar. La añoranza de la familia que intentaba suplir con la compañía de los miembros y su risa resonando por el piso. Y aunque Sehun era más una persona acostumbrada a que se preocuparan por él en vez de a la inversa, no podía evitar a veces mover su mano, entrelazar sus dedos débilmente con los de Chanyeol en una muestra de ánimo y afecto sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El contacto era corto, un mero apretón, sus dedos separándose de nuevo a los dos segundos. La mirada gacha del otro y la leve sonrisa que pasaba fugaz por sus labios le decían un  _gracias_  silencioso. Entonces Sehun sonreía por dentro, un  _estoy aquí para lo que necesites_  que decía transmitido en un roce en el brazo y el intercambio de miradas que ocurría rato más tarde.  
  
A veces ese tipo de detalles inesperados, sutiles, eran lo único que necesitaba la otra persona para recordar que no estaba sola.


End file.
